In some wireless communications systems, devices therein may offer services for consumption by other devices. In some cases, an application on a particular device therein may select multiple services for acquisition from other devices in the system. The application may then generate a request to acquire the multiple services from the devices by which they are offered. According to conventional techniques, in processing such a request, the device may attempt to acquire the multiple services one at a time. Additionally, if an attempt to acquire one of the multiple services fails, the device may proceed with attempts to acquire the remaining services.